Just Who The Hell Do You Think We Are!
by TheStoryCreator
Summary: The Dai-Gurren brigade are faced with the new threat of the Anti-spirals. Feeling that things may not be enough, the team resort to an idea that has never been thought of before.


**Alright you guys, here is a new segment for my profile**

**See what you guys think, ans make sure to comment after.**

**Alright, here goes...**

* * *

Just Who the Hell Do You Think We Are

Chapter 1

The Thought That Started It All

"If that's the case, I'm not so sure if it's a good idea for Gurren Lagann to leave earth right now."

Those words were the very words that escaped right through Simon's lips, as all the members of Team Dai-Gurren were all in attendance. These words hung on the minds of each individual on board, and it gave something important to really think about.

This moment of silence was interrupted by another set of words, "No, feel free to go with them Simon".

"Rossiu", Simon stated with surprise in his voice.

Rossiu then continued on, "And don't worry about earth while you're gone, I'll come up with something", Rossiu looked at Simon with a strong, yet caring look in his eyes, "So please, accompany them."

"He's absolutely right Simon", Kittan said as he joined in on the conversation, "If you don't go after it all that macho will go to waste", Kittan said with the same look in his eyes.

"We found the enemy stronghold, so let's go smash it up", Yoko said as she joined in all the talking, "That's how we've always fought our battles in the past", and Yoko looked at Simon with same look of determination as everyone else did, "Am I right?"

Those words from the few Dai-Gurren members had brought out the motivation and uproar in everyone as everyone else cheered in agreement. Simon couldn't but be surprised at everyone's bravery and determination in this time of unbelievable crisis.

"You guys…" Simon was just about speechless.

"We ain't doin this for you Simon", Kittan interrupted Simon as he stood with all the Dai-Gurren members by his side, "We just want to put an end to all this crap, we're sick and tired of all that damn rattling and rumbling on the surface."

Simon was still surprised by everyone's bravery until Boota jumped out of his pocket and landed onto his shoulder. He then gave Simon a big lick to the face, which brought him out of shocked state. Simon turned to Boota as he gave a small pose to show Simon that he would be with him all the way as well. This all brought a warm caring smile to Simon's face, realizing that he had some of best comrades, and the greatest of friends anyone could ask for. From there on, everyone went their separate ways to get themselves ready and prepare for the departure to the Anti-spirals home world.

While everyone was taking care of business elsewhere, this left Simon with some time to clear his head and think of the challenges he and his team would be facing. He thought of how far the brigade has reached in their quest for a better society, and some of the people that helped them make this dream possible. His thoughts soon drifted off to someone that the team had lost long ago who was a big inspiration to everyone on the team, and to Simon, Kamina. He was the reason for all of this happening, and without him, they would all still be living underground and barely surviving.

"You were a great help to us Bro", Simon said quietly to himself, "This all would have not been possible if you weren't around."

His thoughts then drifted to the day that Kamina had left him and the Dai-Gurren brigade for good, as his life had been taken from this world. For a moment, Simon felt a bit of sorrow of that memory, but he soon abandoned it as he didn't want to have his mind wondering in the past. However, remembering the way Kamina had died fighting for what he thought was right led him to consider the safety and future for the rest of the Dai-Gurren members. He didn't want to loose another person that he held important to him, not again.

"This road ahead of us is going to be dangerous, something that will be harder than anything we've ever faced", Simon said with a concerned and worried look on his face, "Will we make it through the challenges by ourselves?"

His worry for his team was starting make Simon nervous, as he tried to think of a way to make this entire mission more possible. Everyone here has something to look forward to for the future, and he didn't want their dreams to end without being reached. As much as Simon didn't want to admit it, but they would need more help if they were going to make this completely possible.

Suddenly, Simon came to a revelation that could be the answer to their dilemma, "That's it!" And just like that, Simon went out to take care of something's himself.

* * *

Out in the reaches part of space, stood the sturdy form of the Cathedral Terra in all its glory. As it stood near the earth's orbit, with the original moon put into its rightful place, the form of Gurren Lagann flew through the vast space, while holding the flag that represented Team Dai-Gurren. The smashing of the flag's post broke through part of the ship as Gurren Lagann mounted the flag where it should be.

Soon after, in another part of the ship, Lagann sprung right out the floor to the main deck of the ship. As it entered, the top to Lagann sprung open, revealing none other than Simon, with a determined look on his face.

"Sorry to keep you waiting guys", Simon stated as he walked towards his trusted comrades, "Time to launch Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren."

"Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren", everyone that was in attendance had asked Simon as they all had looks of curiosity.

Simon merely nodded his head in agreement, "That's right, Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren."

Just then, a green form was beginning to come out of the ground from Simon's side. The form shaped itself until it revealed that it was none other than Viral.

"That's good", Viral stated as he showed of his sharp teeth in a sly grin, "It's a much better fit for you people than Cathedral Terra."

Simon closed his eyes and nodded his head in agreement to Viral's words, "It sure is."

Simon then opened his eyes and turned his attention to everyone in front of him, "We've all worked hard to have reached where we are today, all with a purpose of a goal that seemed impossible to those who didn't have for tomorrow."

Everyone was shaking there heads in agreement as they all listened to Simon's words of encouragement, "And along the way, we've made the impossible possible, created our own destinies to follow", Simon turned his attention to Viral, "And even make some new friends along the way."

Viral merely smirked and made a sound of exaggeration towards Simon's words regarding him.

Simon continued on, "And I just want to say that I am both proud and honored to be a part of a team that goes beyond the impossible", Simon closed his eyes and decided to bring out something that would shake everyone to the core, "But I don't think that this will be enough."

This was the bomb shell that fell down hard on everyone listening as a dead silence filled the room. After several moments, everyone was in a wave of frustration as everyone tried to put some sense into what Simon had just said.

"What are you talking about Simon", an angry Kittan stated as everyone else was starting to have a change in perspective of Simon's words.

Simon merely opened his eyes to everyone with a smile on his face, as if not surprised by all their outbursts, "We're going to go on a journey that we all haven't before, something that could just be the most dangerous things we've ever faced."

Everyone was taken back by his calm statement as he continued on, "We're facing an enemy here that may as well be the strongest being we'll ever face", Simon's expression then turned into one of concern, "And I only care for the safety and well being of everyone here to make it back alive."

Once again, everyone was taken back by what Simon had just explained to them, realizing that he was only thinking about the well being and protection of his dear friends. This made a few people lower their heads down quite a bit in shame for doubting Simon.

Sensing their emotions, Simon decided to reveal what he had in store for all of them, "So now I realize that in order to make this mission more possible", and Simon paused for everyone to give their attentions to what he going to say, "Is by getting a bit of help."

Quite a few people were confused about Simon's words, as they didn't quite know what he was suggesting. "What are you suggesting Simon", Kittan asked in curiosity.

Simon merely smiled, as all eyes were on him, "We're going to get help from other spiral warriors out there in the universe."

At this statement, everyone was at a lost of words, as well as having shocked expressions on their faces to prove it. No one had expected this idea to be heard or thought of. A share of gasps was heard among the other members at the monitors as well.

Finally, after a while of silence, a dark, husky voice broke the tension, "I see, so that is what you are planning to do", all attention turned to the bodiless form of Lordgenome, who has been reduced to having his head attached to a high tech nervous system.

Simon replied by growing a smirk across his face, "So you already know of what I'm planning to do", he raised his attention towards Lord Genome, "Am I right, Lord Genome?"

Lordgenome merely raised his eyes towards Simon while having a smirk on his face, "It is not that difficult to understand the basis of human thinking", closing his eyes in concentration, "as I have lived through eons with the same experience."

Noticing the still confused looks on everyone's faces, Simon began to elaborate, "As you all know, we've found out that with enough fighting spirit, we can go anywhere, even across the different galaxies in the universe."

Gaining a few nods from the others, Simon continued, "And we all know that we are not the only ones in the universe to exist out there", he paused so as to get everyone's attention, "so whose to say that we are not the only ones to have eluded the Anti-spirals?"

From there, everyone began to understand what Simon was talking about as looks of surprise were evident on everyone's faces. Lordgenome merely kept his smirk as he nodded in agreement to the idea.

This moment of understanding was broken with a new outburst, "Well what are we waiting for, the end of the world or something, let's get this show on the road already", Kittan stated loudly as everyone shouted in agreement.

Yoko then decided to ask something that was on her mind, "So now the question is, how are we suppose to find these 'free' worlds out there?"

Lordgenome, somehow sensing the question would come up, gave the answer, "The answer is in the power of fighting spirit", and seeing the blank looks, he began to elaborate, "By picturing the energy in which fighting spirit exists, it can viewed on a spiral scan."

Simon was the first to pick up on the explanation, "So if we can picture the fighting spirit that we have, we can find it anywhere else in the universe?"

Lordgenome merely nodded in agreement, "That is correct, it is the fundamentals of the perceptual teleportation system."

And at that, Simon began to picture hard on the fighting spirit in his heart, focusing his thoughts through the spiral scanners. Then, a few moments later, the scanners began to pick up a signal based on the thought of fighting spirit. The computer began to show an image which was nothing but blurry, only showing an outline of a rectangular plate, which at the diagram carved into the plate.

No one could be able to understand what this image meant, nor could tell what they could expect from that place. However, Simon, and along with the others abandoned that idea and soon became glad that their idea had worked out.

Simon looked up upon his fellow Dai-Gurren members with pride on his face, "Kittan, Leeron, Dayakka, Zorthy, Kidd, Iraak, Jorgun, Balinbow, Makken, Tetsukan, Attenborough, Gabal, Gimmy, Darry, Cybela, Leite, Yoko, Viral, Lordgenome", and he then turned his attention towards his shoulder, "and Boota."

"As long as Team Dai-Gurren stands united, we have nothing to fear", and with that, he gave the nod to start up the commands for the launch.

At that, everyone went to their stations, starting up the engines and setting the coordinates into the computers for the warp gate jump. The Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren began to run with life as it was about to prepare for its long journey.

"Engines to full", the back rockets of the ship roared to life at the command, "perceptual teleportation system activate", the computers locking onto the assigned coordinates of the image on the screen.

"Let's go", Simon stated, standing behind the flag that represented Team Dai-Gurren while it blew vigorously through the wind.

And with a look of pure determination in his eyes, and a smile of confidence on his face, "This is it, our final battle!"

To Be Continued....

* * *

**Alright, so what do you think?**

**So what did you guys think?**

**What will the Dai-Gurren team face on this new and unexpected adventure?**


End file.
